


Pumpkin-and-Charcoal(on a friday morning)

by Radicalkay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cuties, F/M, artist, fast love, popstar, running from fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicalkay/pseuds/Radicalkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the story where Niall runs away to hide in a place thats bigger than life and still manages to make a fool of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin-and-Charcoal(on a friday morning)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is basically like a daydream i had okay like dont even look at me

She was perfectly happy where she was.

Art College in New York, a cute little apartment and gigs at coffee shops and bars on the weekend. She had friends and colleagues and people that liked her music and her paintings so why would she need anything else?

She didn’t need a blonde pop star in her life.

She really really didn’t.

!@$#%^&*

Sliding up to the counter, Katherine tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “The usual please Miss Aly.” Rolling her eyes at the cheery girl in front of her, Alyssa tossed her a chocolate chip muffin and set her coffee on the counter. “Here’s your weird ass spice-caramel with a dash of whatever that you always drink. I’m going to stop putting caffeine in it you bounce off the walls anyway. Now get out of here you’re scaring my customers.” Shooing her away with a teasing smile, Alyssa brushed off the ‘Your customers love me!’ Katherine threw back as she bounced out of the door.

And her customers did love Katherine, because on more occasion then one she’d paid for other peoples drinks, played her guitar to “help people wake up” and handed out sketches she drew for regulars. When she didn’t have morning classes she’d hang around the shop until noon, purely out of boredom (and Aly swore it was spite because she never left her alone)

!@#$%%

Resuming her post behind the bar, Katherine bumped shoulders with the taller brunette next to her. “When do I go up again?” 

“In 10 minutes stop being impatient.”

Groaning loudly, Kat collapsed into a heap on the counter. “But this guy sucks.” Pouring a drink for the man in front of her, Kamryn shot him an apologetic smile. “He doesn’t suck, you’re just antsy because you have 3 new songs you want to sing. Now do your job before I have to fire you.”

Bouncing on her heels, Katherine waved out at the crowd, giggling when they cheered back at her. “Hi guys! I have three new songs for you today, want to hear them?” Settling back onto her stool, she plucked her guitar off the stand.

“Alright so this ones called “It’s Late But You’re Warm”

!@#$%

According to the media he’d been missing for a week and they’d already lost their shit.

“Niall Horan Ditched His Band In The Middle Of Tour”

“All Tour Dates Postponed And Refunds Are Being Demanded!”

“Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan Get In A Fight That Could Be The End of the Worlds Biggest Pop Band”

“Has One Direction Finally Fizzled Out?”

“Both Boys Vanished And Haven’t Been Heard From In Weeks!”

Niall wanted the media to fuck off. 

You would think, that in New York, someone would recognize him. A teenager, or a reporter, or someone. But no one did. They might have done a double take, squinting at him curiously when he bought his coffee, giving him a glance when he bought dinner, but without the other boy’s he was unrecognizable.

(Maybe not completely if the little girl running up to him at the park yesterday meant anything, but that was beside the point)

He’d stayed away from big, chain franchises, which meant no Starbucks. (Not that he even knew what he got, Harry had always ordered some weird, out there drink that Niall could never remember) But he’d found a little coffee shop with smiles and dark eyes behind the counter and a bubbly personality that swept through like a whirlwind at 9am on the dot.

Her dark hair was almost always pulled into a messy bun, purpled peeking out at the bottom as she dangled over the counter, grinning cheekily at the barista. Bright eyes behind glasses and pencil tucked behind her ear, a ratty backpack that looked as if it had been through hell and back hung off her shoulder, splattered in paint and doodles and whatever else she’d picked up along the way.

He knew her name was Katherine. He knew she stayed at the shop until noon on Tuesdays and Fridays because those were the only days she didn’t have classes. (He also knew she worked at the bar down the street and played gigs there on Saturdays but he swore he wasn’t stalking her he was just interested.)

He almost had enough courage to talk to her (why didn’t he have courage he was Niall Horan, he was in One Direction he could do whatever the hell he wanted) but he overheard her talking to her friend and scampered, (“You know you’re boy friend’s in the news, made front page actually.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend Aly, I had a crush on him when I was a teenager because he’s in a boy band leave me alone”

“Really because last time I checked you were madly in love with him-“

“I was drunk when I told you that! I told you that in confidentiality! You can’t use it against me!”) Because really how could he ask her out after overhearing a conversation like that.

He wouldn’t admit to sitting in the shop all Friday, just waiting for her to run out of coffee so he could buy her some. (That defiantly wasn’t what he was doing, he wasn’t) And when he approached the counter stuttering out the order, Alyssa just smiled and shook her head. “It’s two pumps of pumpkin too by the way.” His cheeks flamed and she grinned, cocking her head to the side, eyes widening when realization hit. “Y-You’re-“ Winking, he put a finger to his lips and watched her flounder in confusion before finally throwing her hands up and pulling a muffin out of the window to eat.

Inching towards where Katherine sat, Niall bit his lip nervously, ears burning when she lifted her eyes from her sketchpad to meet his. Opening his mouth, he jumped when she threw her hand up. “Wait no! Stop! Stay right there!” Furrowing her brow, she resumed sketching furiously, glancing up every few seconds to rake her eyes over Niall’s form. A minute passed and his hand had started to burn before she made a pleased noise and flipped her sketchbook shut. “Sorry you just looked perfect I had to draw you. I’d offer to give it to you, but I need it for an art project.”

Lips turned up in a friendly grin she was slightly-crooked-teeth and glasses with hairpin cracks running through them, charcoal was smudged on her cheek and purple hair had slipped out of her haphazard bun and was curling around her shoulders. 

“What brings a pop star like you to a measly coffee shop in New York?” stuttering indignantly, he shook his head. Shrugging, she accepted the coffee he’d passed her and motioned for him to sit. Taking a sip her eyes lit up. “Pumpkin, how did you know?” without waiting for an answer she barreled forward, tucking a pen behind her ear as she rambled on, catching his eye every once in a while and blushing at his determined gaze. She’d falter but then he would pick up where she left off, spouting stories he’d all-but-forgotten all for the sake of keeping this girl who was pumpkin-and-charcoal on a Friday morning.

In the midst of her explaining how that sat out in the sun for eight hours (eight hours!) just to get good seats at a general admissions concert, the barista tapped Katherine’s shoulder. “Katy, you’re going to be late.” Cutting her eyes at the dark-skinned girl impatiently, she shook her head. “Late for what?”

“You have that art gallery today. It starts in like 30 minutes and it’s halfway across town.” Swearing loudly she hooked her backpack on her arm and planted a sloppy kiss to the other’s girl’s cheek. “You’re a lifesaver Aly. Niall I’m so sorry for bailing but I can’t believe I forgot. You know where to find me!”

Dashing out, hair whipping back in forth (burnt umber stained with violet ink) she sprinted down the street, pushing passerby’s out of the way to get to the subway. In half a second Niall had become lost again, tall skyscrapers and taller people making him feel small and insignifigent in this unending city. “Hey it’s alright pop star, she’ll be back next week. Plus, you know she plays gigs at the bar down the street right? Tomorrow night, 9 o’clock.”

Winking at the blonde, Alyssa cleared away the trash on the table in front of him. (Who would have known the missing member of a band would wash up here?)

!@#$%

He tried to resist the urge to go to her gig, he really did. He didn’t want her to think he was following her. (except he really kind of was and since when did he act like a high school boy with a crush) “Niall!” Draping herself over the counter, Katherine shot him a dazzling smile. “What’r you doing here?” Resting his chin on his hands, he pouted slightly. “Well I thought I was coming here to see you sing, but it looks like you actually work here.”

Bouncing up and down nervously, she pulled on a strand of her hair. “N-no I preform. I go on in 10. I- I uh didn’t know you’d be coming to watch me.” She’d gone from outgoing and confident to stumbling and shy in seconds (and Niall kind of wanted to kiss her) 

“Katy you’re up!” Nodding absently at the taller girl, Katherine bit her lip. “Take me for a drink after?” And god that way she was looking at him he didn’t know why he wouldn’t take her for a drink. “Course.”

And her eyes shone brighter then the stars when she bounded onstage, swaying with nervous energy and when she locked gazes with brilliant cobalt blue and she soared, reaching the heavens with her voice and afterword’s Kam swore it was the best performance she’d ever seen. (all she really cared about was the blonde perched on the bar stool, hood up just in case someone noticed him, who turned to give her a thumbs up and a goofy smile)

!@#$%^

Katherine was pretty sure she’d died and gone to heaven. Niall Horan, the Niall Horan had waltzed into her coffee shop, bought her coffee and somehow she managed to not make a fool of herself? Maybe being able to talk a million miles a minute was a good thing, because without the ability to talk while she was nervous she was pretty sure she wouldn’t have gotten past the first 10 seconds of sitting across from him.

Sure she wasn’t a teenager anymore. They were no longer the ‘biggest boy band in the world’ (but they were still surprisingly popular even after they took two years off) they were supposed to be doing their last world tour, and it had taken all of her willpower not to splurge and buy floor seats. (she’d taken one look at her rent and realized she couldn’t, not even if she sang at the bar every night and sold her art on the streets they were just too expensive)

She’d like to pretend she hadn’t thought about them, that she’d grown up a bit since she was fifteen (but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t sleep in her concert shirts sometimes).

He didn’t care that Louis and Niall had a falling out, that the tour had been put on hold. (She didn’t really)

But of course he came to hide in New York of all places (really, New York?)

And now he was taking her out for a drink, walking so close their shoulders bumped and she could smell his cologne (moonlight and something like the forest) Except they never quite made it anywhere because the sky bottomed out and it was pouring and instead of being sensible and running inside one of the many shops lining the street, they just ran, they ran for blocks in the pouring rain.

Her hair had fallen out of a bun a while ago and it stuck to her neck and back, slick with rain and in the process of getting drenched Niall’s hair had turned brown and god Katherine wanted it to stay like that forever because he looked normal and ordinary and for a second she forgot he was famous.

She loved New York in the rain, shattering lights from billboards into little crystals and scattering them into the night sky like stars. She also loved the feel of his hand linked with hers.

!@#$%

He called her the next day in a flurry of excitement and nerves, stuttering something about going to a play and she laughed (sunshineandrunningintherain) telling him she’d meet him at 5 and that he better dress nice.

He brought her flowers, a little bit crushed from keeping them in his bag and he ducked behind them in embarrassment (making her want to kiss him right there)

Giggling at his red cheeks and stumbling accent, Katherine brushed her lips against his cheek, tangling her fingers with his and letting him lead her inside.

They were seeing the Lion King, the entire time she stayed curled against his side, cooing at the costumes and singing softly along with the music. (She’d never been to a Broadway play before) She cheered at the end, clapping wildly because oh wasn’t that just the best thing you’ve ever seen? 

He didn’t mean to kiss her (well he’d planned on it but maybe not in that moment) but she kissed back so he supposed he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries. Nimble fingers wound around his neck, tugging softly at the blonde hair curling around his ears. They broke apart at wolf-whistles, cheeks burning scarlet.

In a perfect world they would have run away together, confessed their love and lived off blue skies and good vibes for the rest of their lives.

But Niall was still hiding from the press and Katherine had to finish school so they settled for picnics in the park and movie marathons while munching on popcorn and downing bottles of Dr. Pepper. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to breathe without his hand curling around her hip, warmth blossoming in her stomach while their lips slid together like they’d never been apart.

Her friends teased her for the look in her eyes and how she seemed to float through the room as if nothing could touch her. (“I’m surprised the two of you haven’t eloped yet!” Kamryn teased, poking at the smaller girl’s side. “I’ve only met him a few days ago stop acting like I’m in love with him!” Exchanging exasperated looks, Alyssa and Kamryn both turned to fix Katy with a stare. “I’ve only just met him!” Grinning evilly, Alyssa tilted her head slightly. “Ah but the question is have you slept with him yet?” The two burst into laughter as Katy swore angrily at them, swiping a bag of chips off the table and sinking back into her chair.

Both of them tried to look past the inevitable day when Niall was finally discovered (he’d died his hair brown and had taken to wearing glasses) but they both knew it was coming.

The day Harry Styles strolled into her shop, Alyssa almost had a heart attack, digging her phone out of her pocket and texting Katherine furiously, warning her and Niall away (but she was too late they were already almost there, messages bussing meaninglessly in the bottom of their bags)

And then they were both fighting, “You’ve been gone for over a month Niall! What were you thinking?” 

He was thinking about purple hair and umber eyes, learning how to paint with greens and blues up to his elbows, her laugh when he scrunched his nose in distaste at what he’d drawn, cool hairs of the brush swirling indiscernible patterns on his hands, late night singing in her room, their voices melting together as if they’d been meant for each other.

He was thinking about how after knowing her for a week and a half she let him stay in her apartment, (“I’m going to charge rent you know!”) How he pretended to help her with schoolwork but in reality he had no clue what she was trying to do,

They told stories about their childhood, things he’d never even told the boys, stuff he’d all-but forgotten about. She built with her words, constructing worlds and realms he wished he could go to, places that never existed except in her mind, stories she wanted to write, wanted to tell to the world,

It went to fast. They both knew it was too fast and too perfect and it would topple down before their eyes (like the castles in her stories)

“How did you find me.” Rolling his eyes, Harry frowned. “You got papped yesterday, someone spotted you coming out of here. You know Lou’s going to have a fit about your hair? We’ve been looking for you Niall, we found Louis a week ago, hiding out in Spain, and you know he forgives you-“

“I don’t care.” Niall cut in harshly, shivering under the curious stares from the other customers in the café.

He didn’t forgive quite as easily as he used to. When they were kids everything was fine, they could look past the small squirmishes that broke out, but they got bigger as they got older, arguments hit a little too close to home and one day Niall snapped because he just wanted to go home and rest and not deal with all the shit in the media.

Small quips escalated into shouts and before anyone knew what was happening Louis was storming out the door (Niall couldn’t even remember what he’d said, something about stringing Harry along, even though he knew it was wasn’t Louis’s fault)

And maybe Niall was being silly and stupid and selfish but he really didn’t care.

“Management knows where you are.” Harry whispered quietly, eyes downcast as he fiddled with the edge of his shirt. “They’ve already tipped off half a dozen paparazzi and gone on your twitter. Everyone knows where you are staying here would be hell Niall.” And he knew he’d lost, he knew it was time to wake up and snap out of the dream he’d been living in. 

It still hurt like hell leaving Katherine behind.

She’d kissed him with all the fury and passion she had, clutching the front of his shirt and trying desperately not to cry. “Bye Katy-Kat” he whispered and she giggled at the nickname, shaking her head wildly. “Not goodbye. Don’t like goodbyes.” And then she kissed him again, sweeter this time (but he could still taste the pumpkin spice on her lips) “I’ll see you later okay?”

!@#$%^  
It wasn’t like before. Niall and Louis were still rocky and the rest of them weren’t quite sure what to do with two boys who’d been missing for nearly two months. Management didn’t even give them time to breathe before they were playing again, trying to catch up on two months of shows (which was impossible by the way)

It was also impossible to look out at a sea of screaming girls and not miss the one he’d left behind.

!@#$%

She’d sang sad love songs for two weeks strait. “Listen Kat, people come here to drink and be happy and you know I don’t want to do this, but if all you’re going to sing are songs that make us want to bawl, I’m going to have to give your slot away to someone else.” And Kat knew it wasn’t Kamryn’s fault, it really wasn’t. she just couldn’t seem to smile anymore. It wasn’t like he gave her a chance to miss him, he was always sending her stupid pictures and videos of him and the boys, he called her at the most random times just to say hello, but it still threw her off when she turned to tell him something and he wasn’t there.

Katherine was also 800% sure that management made sure they had zero time in New York, they flew in and flew out in one day, not even enough time to stay and sightsee. 

(Also she wasn’t counting down the days until his tour was over and he was on hiatus again, that defiantly wasn’t something she was doing)

But at the end of the summer when she opened her door and he threw his arms around her, his hair still dark brown and his glasses perched precariously on his nose, her heart leaped and soared and it might have even done a tango. “Come to Paris with me.” He breathed, blue eyes sparkling as he nipped at her lips, kissing her nose and her cheeks in excitement. “Give me a reason.” She teased, linking her fingers behind his head.

“Run away to Paris with me because I’ve missed you so much and never want to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi this is about me this is my dream


End file.
